Archery
Archery is a skill in McMMO. It includes passive abilities and can be leveled to actively deal more damage. Passive Abilities 'Daze' Forces your opponent to stare at the sky, unable to attack, and deals 4 damage ( ) extra. Chance of dazing an opponent increases .08% each level of Archery. Daze caps at level 1000 at 80%. 'Arrow Retrieval' This passive ability allows you to pick up arrows that you have fired at mobs and enemies in PvP. The Chance for this stat increases by 0.1% with each level of Archery. Bonus Damage Table Your archery damage increases 10% every 50 archery levels, to a maximum buff of 300% at level 1000. Leveling Tips Since endermen cannot be targeted by arrows without teleporting away, Archery can be used on all other mobs. If you try it on iron golem, it doesn't work. Tested it myself in a server (I may be wrong) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dev3Ls8papM An iron golem farm such as this is an excellent way to level up archery, with an added bonus of giving iron. However, when making one, be sure not to use an automated killing method, such as lava. You want the iron golems to gather together unharmed, for maximum effectiveness. Simple one village iron golem farms like the one in the video above have an average spawn rate of 1 golem per 6 minutes, but the rate can be increased by building multiple farms. However, it is crucial that each farm is at least 66 blocks away from each other, or else the villages will merge. Darkroom Grinder By building a natural-spawn grinder, you can gain experience from shooting the mobs, as well as obtainian a variety of different items. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xp1wXajcw-o In vanilla minecraft, the mob grinder above is probably the most efficient design, but make sure to light any dark spots nearby for maximum effectiveness. NOTE: Water Canal type mob grinders are quite ineffective. They require mobs the physically walk into the water canal, which is very inefficient since mobs don't move when you are more than 32 blocks away. And since mobs only spawn when you are 24 blocks away, it means that basically you have to be within 24-32 blocks of all of the spawning platforms. Water canal type grinders - don't use them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IV4pdPGFbM If you have the CraftBook plugin on your server, then this is by far the most effective natural-spawn grinder. Zombie Pigmen If you do not feel like building an excessive amount, the fastest (and also the most dangerous) method is to go into the nether with a bow, pillar up, and shoot any zombie pigmen you see. Since zombie pigmen will swarm you, it allows you to easily shoot many pigmen while on one spot. However, be warned, the range in which zombie pigmen are angered is greater than the range in which they track you. Meaning, when you pillar down and move somewhere else, you'll likely have many pigmen hostile towards you. Be well equipped. Category:Skills Category:PvP Category:PvE Category:Combat Category:Archery